


Земная слава

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что негласно лучший адъютант в Империи может стать законодателем мод среди офицеров?Все, кроме самого адъютанта.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 5





	Земная слава

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2018г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Люк Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214507031_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lyuka-skajuokera-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm)  
> День 4, ключ: Мода

_16 год от становления Империи, Флагман Флота Первой Галактической Империи._

Причину особенно веселого настроения милорда Люк не понимал ровно до того момента, как как вошел в офицерскую комнату отдыха.  
Если бы у дроида-бармена предполагалась мимика, там было бы выражение ехидства, не иначе.

Посреди галереи спиртных напитков, разрешенных на флагмане (разнообразное альдераанское вино, набуанский мед, коррелианский лум - последний строго по личному коду не более ста миллилитров в сутки) гордо красовался керамический кувшин. Очень знакомой формы с не менее знакомым специфическим традиционным рисунком. И Люк мог поспорить на последнюю шоколадку, что там было оно, родное татуинское молоко.

Которое, похоже, в придуманной лично Люком смеси с чайной ложкой меда и плавленной шоколадкой из пайка, было в стаканах половины офицеров за столиками.

\- Меня же не было всего две недели!..

Ведж, стоявший за спиной, тихо заржал.

\- Это, друг мой, земная слава. Когда ты в отпуск улетел к родне, Шару раскрутили на твой рецепт "коктейля пацифиста". Так что держись, теперь это самый популярный напиток во флоте! Вот ты знал, как она отлично снимает безо всяких пост-эффектов похмелье*?

Люк, не понимая, что и чувствовать (если, конечно, не рассмеяться истерически), отхлебнул молока из своего стакана. Он-то его использовал для того, чтобы режим сна легче перестраивался после планет...

\- Может, сы?.. - Люк потянулся за колодой, когда за спиной вдруг возник капитан Пиетт.  
\- Лейтенант Ларс?  
\- Да, капитан?  
\- У меня к вам просьба. Молоко, несомненно, лучше непроверенной химии, но ради всего святого, крийк в моду не вводите, у нас же половина эскадрилий не взлетит. В саббакке хоть партии короче.  
\- Вас понял, капитан, - вздохнул Люк и уткнулся лицом в ладони, еле удерживаясь от стона.

Здравствуй, родной дурдом.  
Ведж сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

**Author's Note:**

> * кстати, да. Высокоэнергетический напиток, который быстро впитывается и дает организму переключиться на расщепление сахара. Главное - со свежей порцией спирта не мешать. Мороженное тот же эффект имеет, но безопаснее. (привет от кафедры биохимии)


End file.
